Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to an immobilizable hinge and, more particularly, to an implement positioner which can be positioned and effectively locked.
A hinge always has three fundamental elements, two hinging elements and a hinge-pin about which the hinging elements may pivot. It is highly desirable to have the hinge-pin""s radial surface(s) not only disposed for pivoting but also disposed for frictional immobilization of the hinging elements. Accordingly there exists a need to provide an eccentric means associated with the hinge-pin for affecting the aforementioned functions. In addition, it is also desirable to have a hinge, such as described above, in which the hinging elements can be pivotally immobilized and the hinge can be rotated and immobilized about an axis perpendicular to the pivoting axis, and all of this being accomplished by a single actuating element. To the best of my knowledge the prior art does not disclose the aforementioned combinations.
Therefore, in accordance with this invention, an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device is provided comprising a yoke-type device having peripheral elements radially centered, with each of the elements housing a bore, an eccentric device having radially centered elements disposed for cooperating with the bore of the yoke-type device and having an eccentric element, a connecting device disposed for cooperating with the eccentric device""s eccentric element and the yoke-type device""s peripheral elements, and an activating means for the eccentric device, such that upon activation it controls the hinging ability between the yoke-type device and the connecting device.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which can tilt an implement coupled to it and simultaneously completely rotate the implement about an axis perpendicular to the axis of tilt and simultaneously immobilize both the tilting and rotating attributes with relatively minimal actuating means force torsionally applied to a single eccentric device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which can be comfortably, receptively, hand operated because the actuating means force, especially in the case of a rolling/needle bearing eccentric device, is minimal relative to the powerful eccentrically produced immobilization force that prevents break-away (slippage) between the yoke-type device""s peripheral elements and the connecting device""s abutting surfaces.
A further object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which employs the eccentric device to rotate as a unit with the hinge-type device, thus assuring that a coupled implement cannot be rotated and/or tilted into a position of mutual interference with the actuating means for the eccentric device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which is a low profile design because the eccentric device is internal to the yoke-type device as opposed to it being external, which, for such a device, would necessitate additional parts/space and an overall dimension increase.
A further object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which can be easily adjusted for ware between the yoke-type device and the eccentric device, and the connecting device, because a single adjustment element is intrinsic to the design of the connecting device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which is environmental contamination resistant because the eccentric device""s immobilization working surfaces are internal to the yoke-type device and the connecting device.
A further object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which can be easily disassembled for maintenance or repair because it can be equipped with a keying element that can be removed by removing one fastener.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which employs the yoke-type device and the connecting device for instillation of a caliper-type tilt-brake.
A further object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which employs the eccentric device and the connecting device for instillation of a safety lock to prevent inadvertent engagement or disengagement of the eccentric device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an eccentrically immobilized hinge-type device which is structurally and functionally heavy duty relative to the hinge-type device""s size and construction materials.